


Freedom To Fly

by WhisperingKage



Category: Air Gear, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to fly. I want to be free. Be my wind and I'll be your wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom To Fly

* * *

Kagome smiled as she glided effortlessly through the air, her black hair wiping behind her, giving her the illusion of having wings. Her clothes clung to her body outlining her lithe and womanly figure, she was dressed in nothing more than her high school uniform, a black top and black knee length skirt, thigh high black leggings, and her air trecks. She could barely feel the slight sting of the air as it tried to push her back to ground, she broke through it, she would not be denied this joy.

 _This freedom_.

She lived for this and for the wind, she blushed lightly, for her wind had a face attached to it. A small loving smile appeared on her face as she thought of him. He was the reason she had taken up Air Trecks, even if she would never admit it. The boy had far to many women chasing after him already, all of which were much better than her at Air Trecking, not that it mattered to him but still, she did not want to get caught in that war, oh no. She had seen the carnage they left in their wake and she was happy just being able to Treck with him in his spare time.

Spare time that he seemed to be having a lot of lately, even though he was the Sky King, it was odd but she did not question it. She smiled as he popped up next to her and gave her a toothy grin. "Boo!" She blushed lightly at him but hid it by doing a spin in the air, making her hair cover her face, and landed on the fence overlooking the city. "Hello Ikki-kun." Her voice was soft but she knew he heard her anyway, he always did.

He landed next to her and over looked the city with her, to him it felt right to have her by his side. A position that used to belong to Ringo, was vied for by Simca and many others, yet was occupied by her and it felt so right. Yet, he kept it to himself, his teams warnings echoing in his head. She was not meant to be dragged into their world. Before this she had been a sickly child, though she had made a great come back, he did not want her to be hurt because of him.

He felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him at that thought, he would not allow her to be dragged into their world. Yes, he introduced her to Air Treck's , for when he met her she was a caged bird looking out at the sky and he gave her freedom, he was her wind, her sky, but he would not introduce her to the more bloody side of Air Trecks. No, he would protect her, he would not fail her like he did Ringo and Simca, no, he would protect her.

Kagome sighed happily as the wind rushed over her, trying to entice her into joining it. She hadn't felt this free in years, five hundred to be exact. Ever since the well had closed and her journey in the past had come to an end she had felt trapped by her everyday life. It was so boring, so…entrapping. She had to play the innocent school girl, she had to be the obedient and loving daughter when all she wanted was the freedom she had lost so long ago. The freedom to roam the world and do as you please without a care in the world.

_To be free._

That was when she had met Ikki, he was….well different and she loved it and in time she came to love him. He showed her how to be free again and he looked out for her while letting her spread her wings. He was her wind and he was her sky, when she was with him she felt safe and she knew she was safe, even when she was trecking alone she knew she was safe, he was the Sky King, not that she let him know she knew.

She also knew that being the Sky King was hard on him and because of that she tried her best to make him happy when he was with her, to help him escape from his duties if only for a little bit. After all, she smiled lightly to herself, all work and no play made Ikki a dull if not semi crazy boy. So as she glanced over at him and saw that he was in 'Ikki the King' mode she frowned lightly and lightly elbowed him gaining his attention.

He blinked as he looked to his side and met Kagome's gaze. He flushed lightly at the amount of emotion in her eyes and the innocence she had about her. He could practically feel his friend's grins, the bastards, he shook it off and offered her an impish grin. She smiled coyly at him and winked at him as she let gravity pull her down. He panicked for a second before he realized she was ridding the wall and shook his head as he followed after her.

They landed on the roof of a near by building. Ikki smiled as he rolled to a stop next to her there short five minute tracking session had made him feel much better. When he Trecked with her he didn't do it as the Sky King but as Ikki, the boy who loved the feel of the wind rushing past him, the boy who loved to 'fly'. He loved it, it took him back to when he first started Trecking, for the fun of it and not because he had to defend his title or because he had to because he was the Sky King. When he was with her he was free. She always said that he was her wind when in fact it was she that was his wind, his sky.

Kagome smiled as she leaned a bit on Ikki, making him tense for a second before relaxing. She smiled up at him a light blush on her cheeks from the thrill of Trecking, of being free, dusting her cheeks. He smiled back at her, his heart soaring as she placed a light kiss to his cheek and pulled away a smile on her bright red face. "Be my wind and I will be your wings." She winked at him as she took off at a break neck speed her laughter echoing behind her. She didn't know why she was so forward with him, why she had kissed him, but she liked it.

He shook his head and gave chase, a light hearted smile on his face, even if she did know who he was, the sky king, she gave no indication. To her he was her wind, the reason she flew. "Oh I'll be your wind all right!" A lecherous grin appeared on his face as he soared by his hidden teammates, all of which were giving him idiotic smiles, the bastards!

He quickly forgot about them as he speed up and easily caught up with Kagome, the rushing wind around him making her skirt fly up. He faltered in his step when he caught sight of her dark blue lace panties. He could feel the stares of his teammates eye raping her and he shot them a glare before falling in step with her.

He smiled at her as her joyous laughter echoed around them making his heart soar. It was only when he was with her soaring though the great blue sky that he truly felt free. The Sky King had found his queen and he would fight tooth and nail to keep her not only safe but to himself.

 


End file.
